fryth_anvorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingsguard Faction
Overview The Kingsguard began when His Royal Majesty King Abernathy Olorin II of House Olorin, was a child, and set his sights on greatness. King Abernathy was the second son of a man who came to the throne through bloodshed and conquest. House Olorin's rise was bloody and severe. House Eremil's fall was swift and without mercy. Unfortunately, one of the cousins of House Eremil survived and tried an alliance with the Barbarians of Qidir to take back their throne. Abernathy had to face two challenges to ascend to the throne of Tysdia - displacing his brother who was a brute hulk of a beast on the battlefield but a complete idiot in every type of statecraft or governance. And surviving the threat of the House Eremil challenge to his throne when his father died. A group of people close to the throne recognized quickly that Abernathy was by far the clear choice for succession if the Olorin Dynasty stood a chance, so a network of people developed over time who helped the man who would become King go about doing so. Technically at first this made them all traitors to the older brother Rodolfo, but Rodolfo was kept busy in wine, drugs, women, and gambling provided courtesy of Olorin's underworld contacts. Originally the group of people who did damage control for Rodolfo's many social and political blunders, the Kingsguard is less of a bodyguard, and more of a diplomatic and espionage corps. Over time, this disjointed network of friends and extended circles of colleagues loyal to the Olorin Dynasty yet recognizing that Abernathy needed to inherit solidified into a decentralized network all throughout the civilized realms, all handling matters of diplomacy and subterfuge with the polished touch, guarding the King's interests, and serving as eyes and ears. Sometimes officially so, other times not. The Kingsguard agents who move openly through the realms, more or less, are sometimes called 'Olorin Beetles', a play on the name 'Alluring Beetles', a common type of irridescent beetles who scurry and flit about all the time. Judging by the comings and goings of Kingsguard agents to and from Lake City and Mirrormere Palace, Abernathy certainly keeps busy in the realms. This faction is clearly powerful because it is funded by the Crown, serves to represent the interests of the Crown, and reports directly to the Crown. Or more properly, to Abernathy Olorin II. Symbol A stylized lantern holding a crown with seven prongs tipped with seven jewels, with the sun as the centerpiece gemstone. Or, more simply, a candle under or over a crown. Candle over the Crown is for information being sent to illuminate the King from the field. Crown over the candle are the messages sent from the King (or the King's Manservant, who is technically the head of the Faction) to the Agents with instructions on what to do. The stylized lantern and crown sigil is the official seal. Goals The goals of the Kingsguard are their own business, and no amount of bribery sways them. Their loyalty is on its way to becoming legendary. It is the foundation of the entire faction. Those who are not already loyalists and generally Good are not invited to join. Assignments can vary, from simply making reports on where you've gone and what you did or saw along the way, to full on diplomatic missions at foreign courts, or urgently traveling to a place to help escort a compromised contact to safety. Sometimes the Kingsguard act openly as diplomats, sometimes they act covertly as spies and intelligence agents. At other times they carry out bizarre and adventurous requests and dangerous missions for the good the realm. Beliefs The Kingsguard tend to believe in Goodness. Some Neutrals are part of the corps, the rest tend toward Goodness. Ethically, no matter the regard for Law or Freedom, all Kingsguard believe deep down that sometimes the traditions of Dynastic succession need to be rewritten to ensure there's still a Dynasty in the first place. Even Lawful Kingsguard agents are willing to break or bend the rules in service to the greater good. Member Traits Loyal to the faction and to the Olorin Dynasty above all else. Trustworthiness. Pragmatically ethical. Rank Names # Messenger # Operative # Agent # Senior Agent # Emissary Special Faction Training Available (Rank 2+) All Operatives and higher within the Kingsguard can get training in how to become proficient using a Disguise Kit, an Herbalism Kit, or Calligrapher's Supplies, if they spend 125 days learning and practicing, and pay 125gp in fees for the training. The Kingsguard uses a secret language which is hidden within the calligraphic flourishes of their missives. Along with being masters of the flowery language of Treaties and Court Proclamations, the Kingsguard elevates the practice of calligraphic flourishes and unique handwriting styles to a veritable art form. Special Faction Item Purchases Available (Rank 3+) For those Agents and higher, the Kingsguard can supply the following magic items on demand for the appropriate fee in gold. For 500gp the Kingsguard can supply a Helm of Comprehend Languages. For 5,000gp, the Kingsguard can acquire a Handy Haversack. Other Factions Flagship Trade Company - These are a strong ally, and a dangerous foe. While they currently serve the King's interests, Flagship is powerful enough to make large demands with impunity. The King may be personally interested in knowledge that could be used against the Company. The Gardeners - Religious sects and nationalists. The King was fostered for three years to a Parnathi lesser Duke while he was still dismissed as a second son. He is Tysdian at heart but he finds the Parnathi culture and language romantic, so the Gardeners frequently find much in the King's behavior to criticize. Their members support the idea of the King, but not the King's best interests, which makes it an empty movement. Vanguard Brotherhood - They style themselves after the paragons of virtue, the Knights of Calas, yet they serve only the master of coin. They cost a high price, but they stay bought once purchased, and will even fight their own if rival Captains have been engaged by opposing sides. Their support can be purchased, but not relied on. Broken Crown -''' The necessary underbelly of society. A second home to many of the Kingsguard members, actually. The Broken Crown knows which side their bread is buttered on, so if you need to, you can always reach out to them for help. They may rob you blind in the process, but they'll probably help. Still, the Broken Crown was insulted by Rodolfo the King's older brother, hard to do, but that's Rodolfo's charm. So the Broken Crown threw their support behind Abernathy and in exchange, they pretty much have his unspoken support, provided things stay reasonable. '''Court of Flowers - The relationship with the Court and the Kingsguard is the stuff of many ballads and scandalous poetic sagas that fuels the performances given by the Court themselves. The Court are a bad romance kind of relationship. They are hedonists and therefore pleasant generally speaking to be around. They are frequently one of the fastest ways to get an introduction to a person in a position of power, or to hear about what is happening in the places of power, high and low. On the other hand, the Court tends to be narcissistic and demanding of favors personal and professional, often with a hefty price tag in gold. The Court of Flowers faction glorifies the Kingsguard currently. That can all too easily change, and yesterday's heroes all too conveniently find new popularity as today's villains. To be on the safe side, just don't do it. Ok, well, if you go in knowing what to expect. Well, other, lesser agents couldn't handle it but of course it's strictly professional and you can definitely handle yourself in the field. And here we go again. Wyrd Hunters - The Mystic Library of Cazor is really not very much of a concern in the realms. The artifact hunters can take whatever they find if it's free for the taking, but the outright thievery attempts need to stop. Akashic Hammer - An interesting philosophy centered on the act of Creation. Superior artisans and crafters all seem to get even better following its tenets, so it's good for the Realms so far. Akashic Hammer agents rarely ask for much of anything other than a fair price on their wares. Abernathy is intrigued if for no other reason than the fact that the Akashic Hammer faction hasn't even tried to approach him to share their philosophy even once. Still, the King is interested in someday learning about the philosophy at the heart of the Akashic Hammer. Category:Factions